


Running With Blades

by Cristinuke



Series: 1968-1982 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Does this qualify as HYDRA Trash Party?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sensory Deprivation, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is taken care of by Steve and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel no one asked for, and yet I still wrote. Despite the amount of other fics I should be working on.  
> Not beta'd.

Bucky felt trapped in his body, skin pulled too tight with bones wanting to break free. His mind was humming with the wrong frequency of static, and his mouth was too dry with the sour taste of bile at the back of his throat. He was _vibrating_ , too strung up to stop fidgeting, and too worn down to prevent his thoughts from racing in circles, tangents leading to tangents that simply fragmented into millions of pieces if he tried to slow down enough to breathe.

He was breaking, he knew it. Shattered pieces held up by thin filaments of glue that was just too brittle to keep him together for long, and he could feel the way it creaked, the cracked and hard adhesive that was pathetically trying to save him. He was disappearing and being erased, like smoke finding its way home.

Through the static in his ears, he heard the familiar low tone of confident Russian, and he turned towards it, hoping it could save him from the oblivion he was tottering on.

“ _Oh, sweet boy. It is getting to be too much, is it not?_ ” Her voice felt cool and warm at the same time, and Bucky wanted to be wrapped in it, knowing she was safety. Knowing she could help him. He tried to nod his desperate answer, but it felt like he was being pulled apart like taffy, slow and inexorable.

“ _We will help you, shh, it will be okay, we have you now._ ” She was so sure, so very sure, and Bucky believed her. He didn’t startle when he felt strong, thin fingers wrap around his bare wrists, and he went willingly when they started pushing him backwards. A body came flush up against his to aid in making sure he followed until he was lying on his back. The fingers tightened, and then pushed his wrists down into the mattress.

Bucky gasped and shuddered, some of the static fading away.

“There you are. You’re okay, we’re going take care of you, Buck.” A deep voice, in English, strong and soft came from above Bucky, and he felt his body give another long shudder at the implication of what that familiar voice said. They were going to save Bucky, he knew it. They were going to free him from the emptiness that kept threatening to consume him whole.

“ _Look at me_.” Bucky’s eyes flew open at the order, wanting so badly to obey everything they said. He didn’t linger too much on wondering why he’d had his eyes closed, because suddenly there was color everywhere, so much red, and Bucky wanted to drown in it.

She was gorgeous on top of him, hair falling in soft curls to frame her face and spill over his skin, tickling whenever she moved even the slightest. He felt her weight settle comfortably on his chest, her legs bracketing on either side of him. He pushed up slightly just to feel the way she sat more pointedly, all heat and strength. She smiled at him, and he knew that it was his, all just for him, and he wanted, _god he wanted_ , and he started to surge up towards her. He was cut short when she leaned over him slightly, putting even more pressure on his wrists, and putting him back in his place.

Bucky heaved out a sigh of contentment, fingers uncurling to show his surrender to her.

“ _So good for us._ ” She praised, making him melt a little more. He felt his cheeks flush when she finally dipped down and brushed her lips against his, barely touching. He breathed her in, wanting to know her more, and then she was kissing him, a press of pure heat and need.

“So beautiful. Natasha, don’t you agree?” _His_ voice. Bucky _knew_ that voice, and the intricacies of its tenor. The familiarity twisted and tangled with a deep rooted pleasure at the praise that dripped from that voice’s lips.

“ _I agree, Steve. He is gorgeous and he is all ours. Just ours._ ” Natasha’s, - _Natasha?_ \- breath whispered over his lips, tingling and cooling them where they were still wet from their kiss. Bucky shivered and made a soft sound that caught in his throat. He still felt too tense, but he was trying so hard to force himself to relax.

“Easy, we’ve got you. We’re not going anywhere, we’re right here.” Hands, - _they must be Steve’s-_ , came up to settle on Bucky’s stomach, just behind where Natasha’s ass sat. His thumb brushed back and forth, following the muscles that twitched under his heavy palm. Natasha must have seen it in his face, the way he was concentrating on letting go of the strain in his body, and she simply shifted her grip more securely before leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead, right on his furrowed brow.

“ _I think you need to be brought down a bit, no?_ ” She smiled again, but Bucky saw the way her eyes pinched with a touch of sadness, before she slipped on a determined expression.

“I think you’re right.” Steve answered from behind her. Bucky felt a shift of weight on the mattress, and then Steve’s hands disappeared.

Bucky couldn’t help the blind panic that rose up inside of him, crawling out of his mouth on a wordless yell. His ears were filled with the returning rush of static and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think beyond the fact that he couldn’t bear losing Steve, not again, _not again_.

He felt hands on his face, smearing something wet over his cheeks, and it wasn’t until he felt fingers pressing insistently against one side of his head so that he’d turn his face, that he realized that they were his own tears.

“Bucky! Shhhh, Bucky, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m still here. Remember?” Steve. That was Steve’s voice. Those were Steve’s hands. “Bucky, I need you to look at me, easy, there you go, just open your eyes.”

His eyelids felt impossibly heavy but he forced himself to look at where he’d been directed. What he saw made his breath hitch on a sob.

“Steve.”

He finally could see Steve, his face, scrunched up in worry, and his blonde bangs were messily flopped over. His mouth pulled into a brilliant smile, and Bucky could breathe again.

“Hey there.” Steve’s fingers wiped away the gathering tears and then dipped down to trace Bucky’s lips. Bucky flinched slightly when he felt a sting, and realized that he’d bitten himself on accident. “I’m sorry, I should have been more careful. I’m not leaving you. We’re not leaving you. We’re going to help you, okay? You’re stretched a bit thin.” He smirked a little at that, and Natasha huffed out a breath of a laugh. Bucky’s eyes flitted towards her, realizing she still had him pinned, and that knowledge worked to alleviate some of the excess adrenaline.

“I’m going to grab a couple of things for a second, okay? I’m still here. Natasha’s got you, we’re not letting you go. Alright?” Steve worked to smooth out his voice, sounding comforting and gentle, and Bucky tilted his chin down in agreement, watching as Steve smiled and backed away with a last trail of his fingers across his cheek.

“ _Count to five, James._ ” Natasha ordered. Bucky turned his head towards her and watched the way her hair moved, light dancing and reflecting different shades of red. It felt like a protective curtain, and Bucky took a deep breath before beginning to count in a shaky voice.

“O-one.” Natasha smiled, encouraging him to keep going. “Two.” Her fingers readjusted on his wrists. “Three.” She shifted some of her weight back, giving him a little bit of space. “Four.” She darted down quickly to give him a kiss at the tail end of his number before sitting back up. “Five.” Something white was pushed into their private curtain, and then strong hands were fitting the thing into his open mouth.

“Perfect.” Steve’s voice came from above them, and when Bucky tipped his head back to look at him, he felt Steve’s hands securing straps around his head.

Before he could begin to formulate a question, a burst of bright flavor invaded his mouth. He began salivating almost immediately, and the flavor grew, sugary and sweet. He licked and swallowed compulsively, coating his dry throat with the sweetness. The thing filled his mouth completely, its presence solid and heavy, but Bucky didn’t mind as he kept tasting it, savoring it in a way he never could before. It was so big it forced his mouth open, lips spread around it and teeth trying to find purchase on its hard surface. The flavor worked quickly to placate him, reminding him of safety and joy.

“ _I think he rather likes it._ ” Natasha murmured, a ring of amusement coloring her voice.

“It’s rather a fun way to be occupied, I think.” Steve agreed, hands carding through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky barely heard them, still enjoying the surprise in his mouth. His eyes were closed so he didn’t see Steve move, but he felt the way he made a point to drag his fingers down Bucky’s body, briefly disappearing where Natasha sat, only to reappear on his belly and down his thigh.

“ _Wherever did you find something like that?_ ” Natasha asked, still sounding entertained.

“Apparently jaw-breaker ball gags are easy to find if you go to the right place. Meet the right people.” Steve answered back, hands trailing down over Bucky’s hips and thighs to come down his legs and finally settle on an ankle. Steve tugged gently, and Bucky let him move him wherever he wanted. He felt something soft encircle his ankle and then heard a soft _click_. Bucky felt Steve’s hands move to his other leg, and pulled, spreading him even further. When Bucky tried to move his leg, he found that he was held steadily, unable to pull away. Another _click_ and Bucky realized both of his legs were now immobile. Steve smoothed his palms up Bucky’s leg and settled just above his knee where he wrapped another thing around him. It was just as wide and soft as the ones on his ankles, and Bucky only made a low groan of appreciation when he felt his knees being pulled apart and held that way. The same thing happened to his other knee, and then Bucky was completely vulnerable and open. He hadn’t remembered when he’d been undressed, but he felt exposed with nothing to protect or cover him. Not that he needed it, because Steve’s hands soon found his cock and started touching him, exploratory touches that swiped and brushed, teasing Bucky into hardness.

His attention snapped back to Natasha in front of him when she leaned down to lick at the other side of the candy in his mouth.

“ _Delicious_.” She grinned at Bucky, licking her own lips in an exaggerated move that worked to make Bucky smile around the gag. “ _You’re being so good for us, James. I’m so proud of you._ ” Bucky hadn’t realized that, as Steve had been working, every bit of tension had seeped out of him, making him malleable and easy. Between the sugar in his mouth, Natasha’s firm grip, and Steve’s sure bindings, Bucky had finally relaxed. His muscles were sore from having held so much stress, and he felt it everywhere, but the relief of finally letting go was intoxicating.

“So good.” Steve praised as he moved up closer. Bucky could catch glimpses of him through the red curtain, but then he got side-tracked by Natasha again when she went back to licking the ball gag. Her tongue swirled around the sugar and then licked up the sides. Bucky gave a throaty moan when she started licking his lips around the gag. She was so gentle when she passed over the cut in his lip that Bucky had to close his eyes for a moment. He was so preoccupied by her ministrations that he almost missed Natasha and Steve’s exchange; one minute it was Natasha’s thin, strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, the other, it was Steve’s broad hand gripping tightly and pulling up and over. Bucky automatically tried to twist away, the change jarring him a little bit, but Steve was implacable and tightened his hold. When Bucky finally relaxed again, Steve wrapped another soft cuff around his wrist and clipped it to the head board.

“ _I want to eat you_.” Natasha voiced lowly. Bucky shivered and bent his head back, baring his throat to her. Natasha took advantage of his offering and began to suck a bruise at the base of his neck, free hand coming up to sink into his hair for a better grip.

Steve moved around to the other side of the bed, and when Natasha release Bucky’s hand to Steve, Bucky simply let it happen. When he heard the last _click_ , he tried to grab onto Steve, not ready to let him go. Steve chuckled warmly and intertwined their fingers together when he saw what Bucky wanted.

“Still here, Buck.” Steve began to idly trace lines up and down Bucky’s arm before placing a gentle kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Natasha left a couple of bite marks on Bucky, each one making him groan, before coming back up to lick at his mouth again.

“ _You really should try it, Steve. It melts in your mouth._ ” She licked up a stripe of sugar that had been sliding down Bucky’s jaw and then placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

Steve laughed and caressed Bucky’s arm. “You’re hogging him up, Nat.”

“ _I am sure I can find something else to do_.” Natasha placed one last kiss on Bucky’s nose and pulled back. Her lips still had white sugar on them which she licked off as she slid down Bucky’s body to sit on his thighs, her own legs spreading to reach both sides. “ _And now I have the perfect view._ ” She slid her hands up and down Bucky’s sides, fingers dragging a little bit deeper on the way back down before coming up to play with and tease Bucky’s cock, more firm than Steve had been earlier. Bucky instinctively tried to jerk up into her grip, but she lightly pinched him in his inner thigh and planted herself more firmly on him, warning “ _Stay_.”

“Can you blame him?” Steve bantered as he moved over Bucky. One hand gripped his jaw, forcing Bucky to look at him, “He’s being so good, isn’t he?”

“ _Perfect_.” Natasha answered softly as she started stroking him evenly, making him whimper in arousal.

Steve held Bucky like that, just looking, for long moments. Bucky felt dissected under that gaze, and he knew his cheeks were heating up. Bucky swallowed several times, feeling like he might start drowning with how much saliva he was producing, but not caring if it was going to be this sweet. He could stay as still as Steve wanted if he said the word.

Slowly, Steve finally leaned down and obscenely licked the gag. He kept his eyes wide open and trained on Bucky, watching him and twitching the corners of his lips up in a wicked grin. His tongue swirled around the candy, just like Natasha had done prior, and then he was licking Bucky’s lips. Steve went even further and nipped him gently, causing a sharp inhale from Bucky.

When Steve finally pulled back, he gave an impish grin, white sugar smearing his cheek and lips, and said, “You taste sweet.”

Bucky whimpered.

Natasha gave a particular twist to one of her strokes and Bucky whimpered again.

“Almost ready?” Steve asked.

Natasha laughed behind him and said, “ _Just waiting for you, dear._ ” One of her nails scraped lightly over Bucky’s cockhead and Bucky whined in his throat. When she pressed a little harder, Bucky inhaled sharply, and then promptly started coughing with the excess saliva.

“ _Oh, poor thing_.” Natasha cooed, easing up immediately.

Steve quickly reached around Bucky’s head to unfasten the straps, saying, “Easy, I know, I know, I’m sorry, just open up a little bit more.” Bucky’s eyes started watering a bit as he coughed; Steve had to coax the gag out of his mouth, nearly prying it out between his teeth. When Bucky finally released it, he turned his face into his shoulder, still coughing.

Steve’s hands moved over Bucky’s face, wiping away sugar and spit and brushing his hair back. “Breathe, Buck, you’re alright.”

Steve was right, Bucky was _fine_. It had just been a little bit, and it was only an itch at the back of his throat now. But he was flaming with embarrassment. His bruised lip throbbed a little bit with its newfound freedom.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky croaked, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his face on his shoulder to get rid of any traitorous tears.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, that one was on us.” Steve slipped a hand between his shoulder and face and turned Bucky back towards him. “Hey, look at me,” Steve urged. Bucky blearily opened his eyes and looked up at Steve. “There you are, you’re okay.” Steve smiled warmly at him, and then kissed him.

Bucky’s embarrassment faded away quickly as Steve completely drove any thought out of his mind. Steve was licking into his mouth and holding him where he wanted and Bucky was mindlessly happy with the treatment. A brush over his cock made him moan into Steve’s mouth, and then Steve pulled back slightly.

“Okay?” Steve asked, concern lacing his words.

Bucky nodded, but then looked down a bit with shame. “Hey, what’s wrong? What is it?” Steve’s thumb pushed Bucky’s gaze back up.

Bucky swallowed and shuddered when Natasha paused on a stroke, simply gripping his cock. “I, um, liked having something. In my mouth.” Bucky mumbled the words, and closed his eyes.

He opened them again when he heard both of them laughing. Steve then reached over Bucky’s head and pulled back something small and black.

“How about something a little smaller?” He showed off the silicone ball gag, and Bucky’s eyes widened with pleasure, unable to look away. He jerked in surprise when Steve brushed his cheek and asked, “Good?”

Bucky had to clear his throat before whispering out, “Good. Really good.”

“Open your mouth.” Steve ordered, and Bucky immediately obeyed. When Steve pushed it in, Bucky started exploring with his tongue right away. It wasn’t sweet like the jaw-breaker, but it was soft and small, and he was able to close his mouth around it. He couldn’t lick his lips, but it gave his mouth a break, occupying him but without taking up much attention. Bucky was sure they’d be able to understand him just fine if he spoke.

It was while he was playing with the gag when he suddenly cried out at the unexpected heat enveloping him whole. His eyes shot wide open in time to watch Natasha sinking down onto his cock.

“ _Forgot about me?_ ” Natasha teased, settling down carefully as she came flush with his hips.

Bucky gasped and shuddered when she clenched tight around him. He desperately shook his head in answer, mumbling around the gag, “I ‘ould ne’er ‘orget you.” His eyes shone brightly at the implication that he would.

Natasha saw the sudden emotion rising in Bucky, and she quickly reached over to stroke his face. “ _Shh, hush now. I know._ ” She let her hands trail down to his chest and then she smirked as she pointedly tweaked his nipples at the same time. The distraction was enough to throw Bucky straight back into a hazy lust, and he moaned at the sensation.

Natasha then began to ride him, slowly dragging up and nearly off his cock before sliding back down, tightening every time and pushing desperate sounds out of Bucky. Steve’s hands were twisted in Bucky’s hair, pulling and scratching as he sat beside them, content to just watch for the moment.

“ _You feel so good, James. I could do this all day._ ” Natasha purred, fingers delicately brushing across his nipples. He was starting to get sensitive from the attention, as he usually did whenever someone bothered to touch him there. She pinched, brushed and twisted the nubs until they were hard and red, and Bucky was panting behind the gag.

“God, you don’t even know how beautiful you look right now, Buck.” Steve whispered reverently. Bucky moaned and whimpered at the over lapping feelings of Natasha on his cock and her hands on his chest. Steve turned Bucky’s head and gave him a filthy kiss, tongue pushing against the gag. Too soon, Steve broke it off to reach behind him. He came back with a dark piece of cloth that Bucky immediately recognized as a blindfold.

Answering Bucky silent question, Steve explained, “We want you to just focus on us, okay? Just feel what we give you. Let go a bit, yeah?” Steve rubbed Bucky’s neck, and then kissed him again on his forehead. “You’re doing so well for us, Buck. So good.”

Bucky looked up at Steve’s proud face, at the way his eyes crinkled in the corner with a huge smile. His hair was still messy, but out of his face, as if he’d run his fingers through it a couple of times. Bucky just drank in the sight, before Natasha gave a particularly hard twist and his attention snapped to her.

She was absolutely breath taking, hair bouncing in time with her thrusts. She was so fair, and only a little bit of shine on her skin gave any indication that she was exerting effort. Natasha wore an identical face of pride and warmth as Steve, and when she smiled, it reached her eyes to shine brightly, making Bucky feel like he was witnessing something sacred.

It was a good sight to see last before his vision went black. The afterimage of blonde and red hair intermingled together to form one strong feeling of perfection. Along with the blackness, Natasha took the opportunity to clamp down hard around him and pinch his nipples sharply at the same time, taking Bucky’s breath away. He felt his cock twitch, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Steve secured the blindfold around him, and then was back to running his fingers over his face, pressing lightly on his cheeks, lips, and eyelids.

Steve traced the outer shell of Bucky’s ear before speaking lowly, “We’re going to cover these up too.” He tapped Bucky’s ears. “You’re going to come, we’re going to make you come. And I’m going to fuck you.” Bucky shivered both at Steve’s breath on his ear, and his promises.

“ _I love you_.” Natasha stated matter of fact. Bucky whined and twitched up to meet one of her thrusts.

“I love you.” Steve assured him, and then Bucky heard nothing but his own beating pulse, going too fast and too hard.

It was dark, but he could see them. It was silent but he could hear them. He was alone, but they surrounded them. He was safe and he was loved.

And he was going to come.

Just as Steve had promised, taking away his sight and hearing left Bucky with nothing but an acute focus of everything else around him. And that included Steve’s gentle reminders that he was still here, and Natasha’s more prominent and demanding attention. Her fingers on his nipples were relentless now, and he was gasping under it all. He was going to come and she knew it by the way she took on a slightly more frenzied approach, picking up speed and pinching and pulling harder.

He finally couldn’t hold it anymore, and let go, coming with a cry and bucking up into her as much as he could.  She rode him throughout his orgasm, milking him with strong muscles, and rubbing his over-sensitive chest until she brutally tightened around him and pulsed with her own release.

She kept riding him until she was finished, and Bucky was surprised to see he was still hard inside of her. She squeezed him one last time, making him whimper, and then started pulling off. At the same time, Bucky felt pressure being released, and he realized that Steve was freeing his arms, undoing whatever his cuffs were clipped to.

Before Bucky had the chance to spiral down into a panic, Steve manhandled Bucky, forcing him to be half-twisted so that he could re-clip the cuffs, but in the opposite sides. The position put a strain on Bucky’s back, but it didn’t bother him, and Steve didn’t make him hold it. He quickly released his legs and thighs and was twisted and clipped back to the bed before Bucky had time to think about it. On his stomach, Bucky couldn’t help but rut slightly into the mattress even though he’d just come. His chest was still sore, and yet he rubbed up and down to feel the dull pain spark behind his eyelids.

He felt like Steve and Natasha were laughing at him, but that just made Bucky smile. Natasha had swapped spots with Steve, and was now up beside Bucky’s head, one hand tangling into his hair, and the other holding him down by his neck. It was when Bucky settled that he realized that he’d been tense from having more freedom in his legs than before.

Steve didn’t give him a chance to fidget too much before he dragged Bucky up by the hips, forcing him to kneel. Steve pulled his legs as far under him as his restraints allowed, before Bucky felt the straps on his thighs tightening and pulling in the opposite direction. Those straps must have been longer than Bucky thought, because he felt Steve shift upwards, as if tying the straps to the headboard.

The resulting position did not allow Bucky to move at all. His arms were pulled tight above him, with Natasha pinning his head and torso down, and his thighs were pulled up towards his body while his feet were pulled down towards the bed. He couldn’t lie down if he’d wanted.

He felt Steve settle behind him, in between his spread legs, and then sure hands started kneading his ass. Steve pulled and squeezed, spreading him and digging his fingers into flesh, and Bucky felt his cock leaking under the attention. When Natasha slipped a hand underneath his chest and found a nipple, Steve finally decided to push a slicked finger into his waiting hole. The double sensations pulled a hoarse cry from Bucky and he tried to push back onto Steve. His restraints didn’t let him go far, but Steve gave in anyway and started to finger-fuck him, pushing low groans and hitched breaths out of Bucky.

Natasha switched sides, too easily finding his other nipple and Bucky was reduced to twitches and whines, cock jerking into nothing.

One finger turned into two, and then Bucky was relishing the burn of going too fast. Steve opened him up just enough, and all too soon he was pushing into Bucky, making Bucky take it, take every last inch of him. Steve was huge, and Bucky almost wished he’d given him an extra finger, but the thought vanished when he felt Steve going slow and steady, letting him get used to the intrusion as he pushed forward.

Bucky loved it.

He loved that Steve knew exactly how to fuck him, knew how Bucky loved it. He loved that Natasha knew just when to exert more pressure, where to hold him so he wouldn’t float away. He loved the way the two of them seemed to work so perfectly in tandem, knowing just how Bucky needed them, and then giving him whatever it was.

When Steve bottomed out, he draped himself over Bucky’s back, arms coming up to wedge themselves around Bucky’s chest in a backwards hug. Natasha brushed her fingers through his hair and touched his face gently. It was overwhelming, the amount of attention they were giving him, and Bucky’s eyes stung in his own dark privacy of the blindfold.

Then Steve’s hips started rock against Bucky’s. It was slow and gentle, and Bucky knew that Steve was making love to him. Natasha pushed her fingers into his mouth and curled around the gag, letting him attempt to lick at her. She pulled her fingers out and wet his lips with his own saliva, brushing lightly over his cut. It stung, but Bucky loved it.

Steve continued his careful thrusts, his hips almost never leaving Bucky’s, and he pressed kisses against the damp skin of his shoulders. Bucky shuddered and whimpered, straining at his restraints, but Natasha simply reasserted her hold while Steve snapped his hips just a bit harder, and Bucky melted all over again.

It could have been minutes or hours, but then Steve started picking up speed, his breath growing faster on Bucky’s neck. He was filling Bucky up, and finding his prostate with ease, ratcheting Bucky’s arousal higher and higher.

When Natasha reached under him to stroke his cock, Bucky cried out in surprise when he came unexpectedly. It washed over him, leaving him weak and sated, with the pleasure curling in his wary bones. Steve kept fucking him throughout and Natasha never stopped stroking, drawing out his orgasm and letting him enjoy the last tendrils of bliss.

It was on the tail end of his orgasm, that Bucky realized Steve and Natasha were still going.

Steve wasn’t backing off; if anything, he picked up speed, hands gripping Bucky’s hips and thrusting hard and fast, still nailing his prostate, and making Bucky whimper with oversensitivity. Natasha kept stroking him, long slides over his spent cock, and it was torture, pure torture, and yet he couldn’t get enough of it.

He was quickly reduced to babbling out incoherent pleas, begging and pleading with them, but even he didn’t know what for. They were making him endure this, and Bucky couldn’t help but bask in it, mindless with intermingled pleasure and pain as he was filled and used.

It was too much, and yet it was perfect, just what he needed and wanted. Bucky was openly sobbing, tears soaking the blindfold, and yet they still kept going, the air vibrating with soundless words that Bucky knew were love and praise.

They forced him to take it all, and when Natasha slid a hand down to slip a finger alongside Steve, Bucky came harder than he knew he could, a dry orgasm ripped from him and offered to them as a sacrifice.

Through the haze of orgasm, Bucky felt Steve come in him, and he shivered at being marked so thoroughly. Natasha’s hold on him made him feel owned and cherished, and he couldn’t help the choked feeling of happiness that flooded him.

A blur of warmth and movement washed through him, and then he found himself freed from restraints, but locked into a tight embrace between the two of them; Steve protecting him from behind, and Natasha shielding him in front. Steve ran his fingers up and down Bucky’s skin, raising goose bumps in their wake, while Natasha tenderly brushed his lips, thumb gently pressing into his cut. He had his sight back, but he didn’t feel the need to open his eyes. He knew her red hair was swept around them, and his blonde hair was still messy. It was like this, with whispered declarations of love and promises of home that he drifted off, relaxing into them. 

It was only when he woke up that he registered his muscles were exerted past comfortable levels, but still functional. His self-assessment yielded enough information to be certain he would be able to perform his duties without cause for concern. When he looked down at his metal arm, a prickly feeling of vague disgust and annoyance filtered through him, but he quickly dismissed it as unimportant as he set about cleaning off the dried flakes of semen that coated his arm. Upon further inspection, he noticed that he would have to have the technicians perform a more thorough maintenance task to clean off all of the semen caked onto his skin and metal. He wouldn’t have to report the injuries sustained in his rectum this time; he knew he would be healed by the time they completed their mission and arrived on base. Further injuries were minor enough that he didn’t bother to register them.

He stood up, ignoring the twinges of pain everywhere, and pulled on his armor. With the last strap in place, he set about looking around the safe house. He catalogued each member of the team he had been assigned to, each one performing pre-mission duties. No one spoke to him, and he spoke to none of them. He ignored the smirks and pointed looks he received from them and finished his round of documenting each agent.

It was when he’d finished checking everyone against the roster that he found it curious that none of the members were blonde, and that there were definitely no redheads. This made him pause and wonder why he would think that was odd, but the thought disappeared as soon as he saw the team leader walking up to him. He licked his lips, realizing that he’d left a cut from biting down hard at some point.

But it was irrelevant.

The Winter Soldier had his new orders now. It was time to begin the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is derived from "Blade Runner"


End file.
